Tomorrow
by nanetys
Summary: Por um amanhã melhor. .:Lituânia&Polônia:. .:para a Miss Solstice:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz; Tomorrow © Avril Lavigne. __(Sem piadas sem graça dessa vez :D)_

**E esta fanfic pertence exclusivamente à Miss Solstice. Porque todas as Lituânia/Polônia que eu escrever serão dela.**

* * *

**Tomorrow**

-

_And I wanna believe you  
When you tell me that it'll be okay_

-

Eram duas crianças, quando se conheceram. Um garoto loiro, excêntrico e sorridente, e um garoto rebelde, de cabelos castanhos e jeito de quem se preocupam demais. Obviamente, vivendo tão próximos um ao outro, era natural que estivessem sempre juntos. E era o que prometiam, um ao outro – nunca, _nunca_ se separarem.

E, como as duas crianças inocentes que eram, não puderam ver a mentira das próprias palavras.

-

_And I try to believe you  
But I don't_

-

"Você parece mais esperto. Vou levar você!"

Feliks ergueu o rosto, vendo Toris ser levado embora. Sabia que não conseguiria impedir Rússia – se ele queria Lituânia, ele teria Lituânia. Não porque Polônia fosse deixar, mas porque ele simplesmente era o mais forte, ali. E Feliks viu a expressão de Toris – a expressão dolorida, lhe pedindo que _por favor não o deixasse ser levado_. E Feliks decidiu fazer a única coisa na qual podia pensar – _amenizar o sofrimento de Liet._

"Sua cara está, tipo, _épica_, Liet!"

E ele viu a cara dolorosa de traído que Lituânia fez. Sim, era aquilo. Agora, pelo menos, por pior que as coisas estivessem, Lituânia não ia querer voltar para ele. Liet iria odiá-lo, e achar que era melhor continuar com Rússia e não tentaria fugir e assim não se meteria em encrencas.

Era tudo o que Feliks podia fazer – por mais doloroso que fosse.

-

_When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way_

-

Quando foi que se distanciaram tanto um do outro? Será que tantos anos separados havia feito com que aquela parede invisível surgisse entre os dois?

Toris não entendia, de verdade. Por que Feliks parecia zangado com ele toda vez que se encontravam em alguma conferência? Por que ele virava o rosto, bufava e agia como se não estivesse enxergando Lituânia? Ele _realmente_ gostaria de entender o que se passava na cabeça de Polônia. Porque ele sentia _tanta_ falta de seu amigo! E não havia nada que lhe doesse mais do que ver toda aquela amargura quando este o olhava – aliás, Lituânia é quem deveria ter raiva dele, não o contrário.

E, enquanto Toris se perguntava sobre todas essas coisas, Feliks se perguntava apenas como ele poderia ter preferido viver com América após escapar de Rússia.

-

_I try to believe you  
Not today_

-

E pensar que eles se olhavam daquele jeito, quase com ódio no olhar. Lituânia conseguia identificar toda a raiva nos olhos de Polônia. E pensar que algum dia eles estariam em lados opostos em um campo de batalha – e pensar que algum dia Liet não estaria lá para salvar Feliks caso algo desse errado. E pensar que Toris não podia correr e colocar os inimigos para correr antes que seu amigo se machucasse – porque _ele_ era o inimigo.

E Feliks nem mesmo podia dizer que só queria tirar Vilnius de Lituânia porque assim, _talvez_, seu amigo fosse forçado a voltar para ele.

-

_I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow_

-

Feliks olhou para Ludwig e Ivan, ambos prontos para lhe atacarem. Ele sabia que não tinha chances – não contra os dois. Ambos lhe encaravam, com os olhares firmes e cruéis. Mas ele ia ficar firme, porque não ia se render tão fácil. E então seus olhos recaíram naquele par esmeralda que lhe olhava com tanta intensidade – mas não conseguiu olhar por muito tempo. Porque o que via neles era muito diferente da realidade.

E porque Toris não podia estar lhe olhando como se quisesse abraçá-lo e tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível para que nada o machucasse. Toris já não era mais seu salvador – ainda que seus olhos (_deles dois_) dissessem o contrário.

-

_I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow  
Tomorrow is a different day_

-

Enquanto estava como prisioneiro dos nazistas, ele não fazia nada – nada além de ficar cantarolando algo, às vezes rindo sozinho. Era como uma concha vazia. Qualquer um que o visse sozinho por alguns minutos chegaria rapidamente à conclusão de que sofrer tantas partilhas lhe havia afetado a sanidade. E quando lhe perguntavam se ele não ia resistir, ele dizia que já havia dado tudo de si.

E depois sempre acrescentava que Toris iria lhe salvar, porque ele sempre o salvava. E quando todos chegavam à conclusão de que ele estava alucinando e não se lembrava mais do que havia acontecido, ele apenas se encolhia.

Porque ele sabia que estava enganado, mas não custava nada ter esperanças.

-

_It's always been up to you  
It's turning around, it's up to me_

-

Não adiantava Estônia e Letônia continuarem lhe dizendo para que parasse de fazer besteiras e enfrentar Rússia. Como eles – e todo o resto do mundo – podiam esperar que ele visse Feliks sofrer tanto e ficar quieto? Ele já não havia feito nada antes. Queria fazer agora. Queria continuar dizendo para Rússia o quanto aquilo era injusto, o quanto já havia bastado, o quanto aquilo era desnecessário, o quanto aquilo tinha que parar, o quanto aquilo era cruel – e o quanto lhe machucava ver a pessoa que mais amava no mundo sofrer tanto.

Ainda que a cada vez que dissesse uma dessas coisas, uma nova cicatriz surgisse em suas costas.

-

_I'm gonna do what I have to do  
Just don't_

-

Estava em casa, finalmente – a guerra havia acabado, e ele estava, uma vez mais, livre. Tinha tantas coisas para fazer – pintar as paredes, mudar os móveis de lugar, fazer uma faxina... Era bom estar em casa. Ainda que ela fosse grande, vazia e solitária – era melhor do que o lugar onde estava antes. E ele estava bem – como sempre, havia se reerguido como uma fênix. Gostava de se enxergar daquele jeito, porque o fazia sentir-se bem. Seus olhos correram, satisfeitos, por todos os objetos que precisavam de uma limpeza, e detiveram-se na prateleira, onde guardava as fotos. E uma foto de duas crianças que não faziam idéia do futuro que os aguardava fez com que sua felicidade repentinamente sumisse.

Ele podia estar livre, mas Toris não estava. E aquilo era muito pior do que qualquer partilha que pudessem fazer com ele.

-

_Give me a little time  
Come leave me alone a little while_

-

Quando lhe perguntavam como ele podia estar tão feliz na situação em que se encontrava, Toris não sabia o que dizer. Porque ninguém entenderia caso ele dissesse que era porque Polônia estava livre, em casa, seguro, bem; aos olhos do mundo, eles eram inimigos. Mas ainda assim, simplesmente saber aquilo era o bastante para que ele fosse a pessoa mais feliz que poderia existir.

E então, se perguntavam porque as cicatrizes continuavam aparecendo, e ele respondia, sorridente (como sempre) que era porque havia sido pego tentando fugir.

Mas nunca dizia que estava tentando fugir para que pudesse ver Feliks mais uma vez.

-

_Maybe it's not too late  
Not today_

-

Feliks mal pôde acreditar quando ouviu que ele havia sido liberto – era tão difícil aceitar que Toris estava finalmente livre, que os dois estavam livres, e que não havia mais nada (além deles mesmos) que os impedisse de ficar juntos. Mas ele não queria ir lá ver, porque tinha medo. Medo de que as coisas não fossem como antes, e não queria ir.

Mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, e praticamente correram até onde Lituânia era recebido por seu povo. E sua voz também não o obedeceu quando ele quis engoli-la e ao invés disso acabou gritando "Liet!" no meio da rua, onde todos o encararam. E seus olhos também, derramando tantas e tantas lágrimas, quando ele não queria mostrar fraqueza. E seus braços, que se jogaram em volta do pescoço de Lituânia, enquanto ele chorava coisas sem sentido e seu amigo apenas acariciava seu cabelo (e, ainda que ele não conseguisse ver direito, Toris sorria , sentindo-se mais leve do que jamais havia se sentido na vida).

E então, seus lábios lhe desobedeceram, buscando os de Lituânia, e então eles estavam se beijando, como se não houvesse amanhã, porque eles de fato temiam que não houvesse. E não se importaram com todo o povo lhe olhando – que o mundo olhasse, que o mundo soubesse que eles estavam juntos e nada mais os separaria.

-

_And I know I'm not ready  
Maybe tomorrow_

-

"Sinto muito, Liet."

"Não, quem sente muito sou eu, Feliks. Eu fui horrível."

"Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. Eu sempre vou te amar."

"Eu também, Feliks. Eu também vou te amar para sempre."

-

_Tomorrow it may change_

* * *

**N/A** É, pois é. Eu acho que falhei em algumas coisas que deveriam estar mais corretas historicamente, mas foda-se. Essa história não é sobre Lituânia e Polônia. É sobre Toris e Feliks. E eu _precisava_ escrever essa fanfic porque há falta desse casal por aqui.

E vai pra Miss Solstice por motivos que ela sabe. Te amo, Polska do meu coração S2 Espero que tenha gostado - eu fiz com carinho, pelo menos.

_**Reviews? S2**_


End file.
